Cycle
by cellum95
Summary: "We aspects have a role to maintain that extends to every multiverse. To us, no world is different. But if one world gets our interest, well, let's just say things will get very interesting." -Postmorthus.


**Chapter 1**

The sound of boots crunching the snow is heard only those with extraordinary sense of hearing. A figure, whose silhouette is guarded by the shadows themselves, walks down the forest whose stench reeks of death. His eyes that glows in a dark shade of purple scans the vicinity for a physical sign of the person he wanted to see right now. On his right hand is a black staff, whose shadowy appearance fits in his role. Few of the Grimm who lives in this forest keenly eye him with caution, but those who were foolish enough to attack him were immediately turned to dust by an invisible force that surrounds the figure. Another set of boots crunching the snow is heard, knowing that it's not his own, he stops in his walk so he could greet in silence the newcomer whose aura is all but known to a select few. Emerging from the shadows of the forest is a young woman who he could feel her soul broken. Her red-silver eyes bore through his own, as if searching. Her robotic chest, arms and legs gleam of darkness. The only biological parts she had left were paler than he had seen from others, while her red cape that is pinned by her rose decal flutter in the wind. On her hand is a twisted machination of her beloved weapon, the blades coated with the blood from the Grimm and those who she sees as scum. For a moment, a dark silence reigned between them as their eyes delve into the darkest depths of their souls.

No statements were even uttered at this moment. Just silence that took reign of this moment. Her red-silver eyes bore through his own, trying to search for any information about this peculiar individual. He, on the other hand, could only pity the once innocent girl, resurrected to be some twisted pawn of fate. While a mercy killing could be an option for many who knew of her, for him there was another option, one could save this planet from killing itself. He had to only convince her to do it.

However, before he could say anything to do so, Ruby pointed her weapon at him. To her, he was only an insect that had to be crushed because death demands it. She could feel her weapon demanded the blood of this individual to sustain its deadly aura. So she readily agreed of the twisted whispers that is uttered through her ears, and soon she only focuses on her target as she goes to her battle stance. No emotions was ever needed in this fight, just the instinct that is inside of her. To the other side of the spectrum, he could only watch as the battle begins to erupt. He sighed. Such conflicts would only lead to complications, and yet she is choosing this path. No running from it now as he changes to his battle attire, his signature long black coat still with him and his staff, the only thing different about this one that his coat seems a bit worn with a similar state hat and cape donned by him.

She made the first move as she accelerated using her semblance. Her speed is unmatched even by normal standards as she got to his six o' clock in just mere milliseconds and swings her weapon to decapitate his body in half. A gust of wind suddenly blew in each direction as dust and snow is picked up by its ferocity. As it settles down, no one is prepared to see such sight that beholds before them, not even the resurrected Ruby. His hand caught the blade of her weapon, but what was surprising was that no blood dripped as he did that stunt. Ruby disengages from him as she reassess the situation. He turned around to face her, his eyes begins to glow in an intense purple.

Her face scrunched into upmost determination as she charges into him, trying to slice him in half. In response, he changes his into a sword as metal clashed clash in an epic showdown. Each strike was driven back by a precise block. Sparks from the clashing metal could be seen as the speed of this two combatants were evenly match, each movement were only a blur to normal eyes. Then, a blocked strike from Ruby was quickly followed by a roundhouse kick, which flew right into a tree which broke in half as he groans in pain on the forest floor. He stood up, only to be stabbed in the front from her.

"I am Ruby. I am dead. And soon, you will be soon." Driving it home was the fact that she buried her weapon deeper. But the mysterious individual, instead of gasping in his last breath, only grinned wickedly. The resurrected girl could only tilt her head in confusion in his demeanor only to see his left hand grasping to where she usually holding her weapon and _yanking_ the weapon out of his body. She retreated slowly from him as his wound is quickly knitted by a mysterious purple shadow inside of him.

" _ **Now this is refreshing. It's been a long time since I have been stabbed. It brings back memories, you know?**_ " His voice became raspy with a deep, dark undertone in it. She readied herself once more as the man stood up in all his glory. He twirled his staff in such rapid motions that she can barely catch up with the rotations that he is doing with his weapon. Suddenly, he had his staff positions at his back, and soon a curved blade, in the darkest shade ever imagined, comes out. He had turned his staff into scythe. He then holds his weapon with two hands, like her.

" _ **I pity you, Ruby Rose.**_ " Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as the individual before her at the callousness of his statement. However, she keeps a level-head. Emotions, to her, were useless in the battlefield. Only cold calculation would only be needed in a life-or-death situation.

" _ **Dead, then resurrected by forces that plays mysteriously with the strands of fate.**_ " Emotions that could hinder her in this moment were crushed mere moments after they were created. Her red-silver eyes could only stare with a coldness that could chill even the Grimm to their knees. The individual then started walking towards her with calculated steps.

" _ **Stripped wholly of emotions.**_ " Each step seems to coincide with his statement. Shadows of the forest begins to creep up into him, as if they are obeying him.

" _ **Of past memories.**_ " His wicked grin turned into a thin line one his lips as seriousness emanates from his frame. He vanished immediately in a flash of purple smoke. Sensing that he would use one of the tricks of her book, she look back, only to see nothingness.

" _ **I wonder how your friends and family would react to the sorry state that you're in. A mere hollow shell of her former self.**_ " She could only turn around in time to see his face before pushed back tremendously. She struggles for a moment in the air before regaining her bearing and skidding on the dirt before stopping. Before she could set her eyes on her target, she once again got pushed back by a tremendous force, and then at the right, then left, then being shot upwards before being crashed forcefully into the ground. She rolled out of the way just in time as a fast moving individual stabbed his weapon into the ground with so much force that the ground that she was previously on cracked. Dust was kicked so much in every direction from the force behind it that she couldn't see him in that dust screen.

" _ **I don't want to kill. I really do.**_ " As the dust screen begins to thin out, she could see the black silhouette of the man. His purple eyes that glows is the only contrast of this coloration. Her mouth could literally smell the power that is freely escaping his body. It reeks of death and decay.

" _ **But you have forced my hand.**_ " Suddenly the dust screen is being sucked into the man's back. As it settles down, she could clearly see the man standing proud and serious, with eight blades gleaming in the light of Remnant's shattered moon floating at this back. All of the swords were pointing at her. She readied her weapon to defend from the attacks that would follow.

" _ **Such determination that you invest in this fight. It's commendable.**_ " He raised his left hand.

" _ **Unfortunately for you, this kind of fight had already been decided.**_ " And snaps his fingers. A loud clap could be heard for miles as it signals the swords to hurl themselves towards Ruby. She swipe away those swords, but each time she does so the swords would continue their hurling spree, and each time their speed continues to increase with each parry. Speed and ferocity begins to have its effect on the resurrected girl as her eyes struggle to keep up with the flurry of metal that keeps on coming. Finally, one of the swords hits home as it makes a scratch on of her metal parts. As she staggered from the attack, more swords begins to repeat the process. She is continually staggered by this attacks.

As if requested by an unknown force, the swords stop their fury and crumbles into dust again. The state Ruby is in is pitiful. Scratch marks all over her body as a mixture of blood and hydraulics begins leaking out of her wounds. She glared at the man with much intensity as she could possibly muster. She tries to limp towards him, but that only succeeds in making her body falling into one body, her weapon keeping her from falling into both. The sounds of boots crunching up the snow and soil reached her ears. As she looks up into the eyes of the victor, she could feel the cold metal of his scythe at the back of her neck. His head titled to one side, as if contemplating on what to do.

"Do it then. Kill me." She said with a neutral tone. His eyes bore through her own as silence reigns between the two of them. The wind slightly blew in their direction, and so both of their capes fluttered in the wind slightly as well.

" _ **No.**_ " He removed the blade of his scythe from her neck. She still eyes him with a cold gaze, but something within her started churning up. She couldn't place her finger though.

" _ **I will not grant you the death you uttered with your mouth. It's unbefitting of warrior like you.**_ " He extends his left arm to her. She eyed it for moment before grabbing it with her own. She stood up, still strained with the wounds that he inflicted upon her only moments ago.

" _ **You still have something to contribute to this world, Ruby.**_ " He said to her. The man then started to walk passed her and towards the exit of the forest.

"Wait!" She called out to him. He stops in striding, and looks back at her with a raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" She asks him. Why do she suddenly has curiosity within her? It is something she has to discover later in her life.

" _ **Postmortus.**_ " He simply said, and soon he disappears with the shadows. As soon as it happens, she was suddenly alone. The pain that he inflicted on her body is still there, yet it was considerably duller than usual as she contemplates what she would do next. Her red-silver eyes gazes back on her weapon, feeling a bit…off for some reason. As the continual gaze of the moon bears down upon the world, she twirled her weapon a little bit before walking towards the exit of the forest. With any luck, she could get the answers that her mind seem wants to have outside of the forest she calls home.

 **A/N: I tried doing a Bloodborne and RWBY crossover, but when I saw Dane-of-Celestia's artwork of his RWBYAU Dreams of Tomorrow I just knew I needed to bring this into a fanfic. So I would thank you D-o-C for the beautiful artworks that inspires me to do this.**

 **I'll try my best to align it with the D-o-C's characterization of each in this one, with a little bit of a twist, so that it remains where he wanted it to go.**

 **Next would be Weiss, although I should search for her artwork in the Dreams of Tomorrow so that I could get an idea on her characterization.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **New A/N: I edited this one as it feels off from the Ruby Dane-of-Celestia wanted to depict in his/her RWBYAU. Comment if it's near enough to that depiction.**

 **Next character to target: Weiss Schnee.**

 **Cellum95**


End file.
